Naruto, fantasme sur pattes
by Tsuki SUMI
Summary: Un petit délire sur base de quelques idées, en jeu-défit sur 5points précis avec Narunette, venez voir juste un petit OS détente .


Titre : **Naruto, fantasme sur pattes.**

Personnages apparaissant : **Itachi/sasuke/naruto/sai/Kimimaro/Sakura/Kiba/Kakashi**

Rating : **M**

**Résumé :** **Un petit délire sur base de quelques idées, en jeu-défit sur 5points précis avec Narunette, venez voir juste un petit OS détente^^.**

Note : **lemon** il y en aura un, pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours été une vrai quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale^^.

**Merci de me laisser des coms, bonne lecture a tous.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto jeune homme de vingt cinq ans, dynamique était un euphémisme pour ce grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre vint douze, ses magnifique yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été étaient le reflet de sa personne, pétillant et toujours emplit d'une joie de vivre hors du commun, ses cheveux blond lui cascadant sur les épaules, faisant pâlir de jalousie l'astre solaire étaient tout comme lui, indomptable et chatouillant. En tout cas c'est ce que voyaient ses trois collègues de travail présentement en train de baver sur les claviers de leurs ordinateurs respectifs.

Le jeune blond en sueur dût à la chaleur étouffante de cet été indien et à la climatisation en panne de leur secteur de rédaction au journal, n'aidait aucunement ses trois collègues à rester de marbre devant le spectacle que leur offrait Naruto. Ce dernier avait présentement la tête rejeté en arrière sur son fauteuil à roulette, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre essayant de se faire de l'air avec un feuille blanche, les muscles de ses bras roulant sous sa peau halée que l'on voyait très bien dut aux manches relevé jusqu'aux coudes de sa chemise blanche largement déboutonné sur ses pectoraux alléchant parcouru d'une multitude de fines gouttelettes.

Leurs souffles se coupèrent quand leur cher collègue poussa un gémissement plaintif. Et leur cœur s'accéléra quand il redressa la tête dans leur direction et qu'ils virent les pommettes rosées dût à la température excessive de la pièce. Les ventilateurs présent dans l'espace et passant leurs souffles dans cette tignasse blonde que tout trois rêvaient d'ébouriffer dans un baiser sauvage, ne suffisait nullement à rafraîchir la pièce.

Un sourire à faire se damner la plus prude des nonnes apparut sur son visage aux traits parfaits rehaussé par trois cicatrices fines et parallèles sur chacune des joues couleur de miel, ne faisant que plus ressortir son aura sauvage et inapprivoisable. Lorsque sa voix grave et sensuelle s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Vous verriez vos têtes !

Ses collègues sortirent de leur contemplation et tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits un peu égarés.

-C'est la chaleur qui vous met dans cet état ? Vous êtes aussi rouge que des écrevisses sur le grill.

La seule jeune femme de leur section poussa un soupir de frustration. « Pourquoi les plus beaux spécimens mâles étaient-ils tous gay. » Cela la désespérait au plus haut point.

-Au lieu de te moquer de nous tu ferais mieux de finir ton article, nous finissons dans une heure.

-Ne stresse pas Sakura-chan, j'ai plus que la conclusion à finir.

Sur ces paroles et une petite moue boudeuse adorable, il se retourna pour se replonger dans ses écris. Les deux autres étaient restaient bloqué sur les mouvements du blond sans dire un mot, s'humectant les lèvres en le voyant passer en vitesse l'une de ses mains à la base de sa nuque pour la masser brièvement en un soupir lascif.

La dénommée Sakura, roula une feuille de papier en boule et dans une précision dût à l'habitude envoya son projectile sur l'une des deux têtes ébènes toujours en mode bug de surchauffe qui ricocha ensuite sur la deuxième. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, l'un plutôt surpris de l'attaque tandis que l'autre semblait clairement courroucé. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses leur fit signe de reprendre leur travail et c'est dans un soupir autant de frustration que de mécontentement qu'ils le firent.

C'est lorsque leur rédacteur en chef entra dans la salle que les quatre jeunes gens se décrochèrent de leur écrans.

-C'est bon les jeunes ? Vous avez terminé ?

-A l'instant Kakachi-sempaï, dit notre blond avec un large sourire.

L'homme au visage recouvert d'un masque médical, le regarda avec des yeux rieurs. Et se tourna vers ses autres collègues qui s'étiraient pour détendre leurs muscles endoloris.

-Sakura, la directrice veut te voir elle t'attend dans son bureau.

-Bien j'y vais, à demain les garçons.

-A demain Sakura-chan. Lança le blond toujours souriant.

L'un des ébènes sourit en acquiesçant de la tête tandis que l'autre lui lança un simple « hm. »

Elle sortit et le dénommé Kakachi la suivi en faisant un signe de la main aux trois jeunes hommes restant et s'éclipsa.

Le jeune blond se redressa et étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer avant d'émettre un soupir d'aise et de se retourner vers ses collègues.

-Ça vous dit un petit plongeon ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent incrédule et reportèrent leurs regards sceptiques sur leur fantasme sur pattes.

-Mon parrain est parti pour deux semaines en voyage, il m'a laissé les clés de sa villa et il y a une piscine qui n'attend que nous, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire enjoué.

-Moi je viens, lança un des deux. Se recevant le regard noir du second.

-Bien Saï et toi Sasuke tu te joins à nous ? C'est toujours mieux à trois que deux.

Sasuke et Saï sentirent tous deux un long frisson leur parcourir l'échine. « Oui d'accord, ils avaient les idées très mal placées mais tout de même, pourquoi avait-il rajouté cela aussi ? » Tout deux s'entre-regardèrent et Saï eut un sourire, qualifié de pervers par son comparse. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna le regard pour tenter de le cacher.

Saï sourit plus franchement et dit en se retournant vers Naruto.

-Ce n'est pas grave Naruto si Sasuke ne veut pas venir nous serons seulement « tout-les-deux ».

Sasuke releva les yeux sur lui avec une pointe de haine dans le regard.

-Je viens, lança t-il sans réfléchir.

Le blond leur fit un sourire ravi.

-Et bien c'est parti alors, s'exclama t-il enjoué.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une heure plus tard, la nuit était tombé, seul les éclairages autour de la piscine et au fond de la piscine leur donnais de la lumière. Ils étaient sur le bord de l'eau qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Sasuke assit sur l'un des transats une bière à la main, Sai sur un autre également une boisson à la main et Naruto debout devant eux aillant posé sa canette et en train de dévoiler son torse finement ciselé en retirant sa chemise blanche, se retournant ensuite pour leur montrer son dos tatoué d'un magnifique Renard rougeoyant.

Ne remarquant même pas les yeux scrutateurs braqués sur sa personne, il commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon qui glissa sous le poids de celle-ci jusqu'à ses pieds, dévoilant des jambes musclées parfaitement et un magnifique fessier galbé à la perfection dans un boxer noir plus que moulant.

Sasuke se pinça sa lèvre inférieur de ses incisives et Saï passa sa langue sur les siennes pour les ré-humidifiées sous la brusque sécheresse de celles-ci.

Naruto sans attendre fit un magnifique plongeon pour ressortir un peu plus loin dans l'eau, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière sur son crâne et les gouttes dévalant le haut de son torse quand il se remit debout, l'eau lui arrivant en dessous des pecs. Quand les yeux océans croisèrent les charbons de Sasuke celui-ci retient un gémissement d'envie.

Saï lui ne se fit plus prier et en trois secondes se retrouva en boxer également et sauta à l'eau puis ressortit plus loin, remontant sur le bord de la piscine pour s'y asseoir, les pieds dans l'eau, les mains à plat derrière lui en une pose alangui et aguicheuse. Le regard de Naruto s'y attarda quelques instants faisant monter la moutarde au nez de l'Uchiha qui d'un geste rapide se déshabilla et s'approcha du bord de la piscine.

L'ébène simula alors une perte d'équilibre arrivé au bord et se laissa tomber à l'eau, Naruto se précipita pour le repêcher, le soulevant comme une princesse de ses bras puissants et les firent sortir de la piscine. Les bras de Sasuke s'étant refermés autour du cou mat et eu un sourire en coin triomphant à l'attention de Saï qui le fusilla du regard, se renfrognant toujours assit sur le bord.

Le grand blond déposa son fardeau sur l'un des transats et s'agenouilla prêt de lui.

-Ça va Sas'ke ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le brun bougea légèrement sa jambe et fit une grimace de douleur parfaitement exécuté. Il siffla entre ses dents avant de répondre.

-Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.

Naruto prit délicatement la soi-disant cheville blessée et l'inspecta avant de la redéposer doucement sur le siège avant de se redresser.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais voir si je peux trouver de quoi te soulager.

Sasuke sentit ses rougeurs refaire surface. Il détourna les yeux en acquiesçant du chef. Le blond se retourna en direction de Saï et lui dit juste.

-Je reviens.

L'ébène alanguit lui sourit, un peu crispé, mais acquiesça tout de même aimablement. Le jeune homme blond partit en direction de la maison et le sourire de Saï disparu aussitôt.

-A quoi tu joue Sasuke ?

-A la même chose que toi Saï, lui répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as gagné une bataille que tu vas gagner la guerre Uchiha.

-Ho ! Tu déclare une guerre ouverte alors ? Rétorqua t-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Saï lui lança un regard noir et acquiesça au moment où Naruto revenait. Il déposa son attirail prêt de la jambe blessée et sortit un tube de crème dont il déposa une noisette de produit sur la cheville avant d'y passer ses doigts délicatement pour le faire pénétrer dans l'épiderme pâle. Sasuke sentit une chaleur lui parcourir le corps à la sensation du touché de son fantasme, il eu toutes les peines du monde à garder son self contrôle pour ne pas qu'une partie de son anatomie ne le trahisse. Le blond lui banda ensuite la cheville avec une infinie douceur et replongeât dans ses yeux avec un grand sourire.

-Et voilà, tu veux rester là quand même où tu préfère que nous rentrions, je peux vous héberger pour la nuit mon parrain à pas mal de chambres vides, la maison est dix fois trop grande pour lui mais il aime inviter du monde, donc on ne risque pas de se marcher dessus.

Sasuke lui sourit et tourna brièvement les yeux vers Saï avant de répondre.

-Je vais aller à l'intérieur, je ne peux plus me baigner de toute façon.

Saï se mit debout avant de se rapprocher d'eux, déposant une main sur l'épaule musculeuse du blond toujours accroupit devant Sasuke et avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite prit la parole.

-J'accepte ton invitation Naruto, cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas passé une soirée entre amis. En plus demain on est dimanche donc nous ne sommes pas pressés de dormir.

Sous un regard noir de Sasuke, le blond lui sourit et se redressa.

-Bon est bien rentrons je vais commander de quoi manger.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le « blessé » se redresser pour se lever et se pencha automatiquement pour le reprendre en mode princesse en détresse. Sasuke en profita allègrement, reprenant sa nuque dans ses doigts fins et logea le nez dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Saï s'étrécirent et il sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il ne dit rien et les suivit sagement. L'Uchiha lui souriait discrètement toujours camouflé dans le cou robuste.

Une fois rhabillé un minimum, pantalon et chemise ouverte pour les trois, ils installèrent tranquillement dans le grand salon et se mirent un film en attendant que les ramens commandés par leur hôte n'arrivent. Ils mangèrent tout en suivant la fin du film, Naruto ramena un grand pack de bière et les bouteilles défilèrent les une après les autres.

Naruto se leva chancelant quelque peu du canapé et alla mettre un CD dans le lecteur.

-Écoutons les compiles que peu bien se faire ce vieux pervers, lança t-il en se marrant.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent quand il commença à entendre les premières paroles de la musique lancé (Britney Spears - Womanizer - Lyrics)

Saï se leva tout aussi amoché que ses deux comparses et commença à se déhancher sensuellement au rythme de la musique, le regard chaud en direction des deux autres. La danse commença à chauffer carrément la pièce, il se jeta à genoux frottant son corps de ses mains, revenant passer deux doigts sur sa langue sortit de son antre pour venir les sucés avant qu'il ne trace une ligne de salive en faisant descendre ses doigts de plus en plus bas, arrivé sur son entrejambe, il rejeta la tête en arrière tout en continuant son déhanchement sauvage.

Sasuke le regardait les yeux exorbités et sentant malgré lui un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine avant qu'une douce chaleur ne se situe dans une seule partie de son corps, il se tortilla pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs. Mais Saï le vit et s'en amusa continuant son show en se mettant à quatre pattes et avançant vers le canapé d'un air bestial. Naruto, lui, le regardait faire un sourire amusé sur le visage mais ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça du comportement de son ami.

L'ébène à ses côté lui ne savait plus où se mettre et regardait l'autre avancer vers lui avec une expression horrifié. Mais à son grand soulagement la musique se stoppa et changea pour quelque chose de bien moins « chaud ». Saï se redressa et repris sa bière sur un coin de la table basse un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres avant de se ré-échouer sur le canapé face à eux et prendre une pose assez suggestive, jambes largement écartées, la tête en arrière sur le haut du dossier et bras écartés sur le dessus du sofa, son torse glabre recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et largement visible entre les pans de sa chemise ouverte. Se fut Naruto qui éclata de rire et en reprenant la parole qui sortit Sasuke de son mutisme.

-Et bien Saï, je dois dire que s'était très…chaud…

Le susnommé redressa la tête et fit un grand sourire au blond. Alors que l'Uchiha serrait les dents ronchonnant.

La soirée se déroula ensuite sans encombre majeure, chacun des deux prétendants usant juste de leurs charmes plus ou moins bien selon le degré d'alcool dans leur sang qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au fils des heures.

C'est seulement vers trois heures du matin qu'ils abandonnèrent pour aller au lit. Chacun bien sagement dans une chambre d'ami.

Au petit matin Sasuke se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir une partouze de mammouths dans la tête, il grogna en se redressant lentement avant de finalement quitter les draps l'aillant accueillis pour la nuit, il descendit au rez de chaussée en faisant attention de ne pas trop remuer sa pauvre tête douloureuse. Et il y découvrit Naruto et Saï tout deux devant un bol de café bien noir, se tenant la tête à deux mains. Cette image le fit sourire « je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal aux cheveux » pensa t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face d'eux et se servit dans la cafetière encore fumante sur la table et le bol resté vide sûrement pour lui. C'est là que ses deux compères relevèrent la tête pour le regarder. Naruto avait encore les yeux brillant de sommeil avec une moue trop mignonne. Alors que Saï avait le teint limite verdâtre et des cernent immense sous les yeux même battant largement son aîné pourtant bien placé dans se domaine.

Ils se saluèrent tous d'une voix rauque et traînantes avant de se shooter avec leur caféine matinale. Après une bonne douche et une aspirine chacun, Naruto leur dit qu'il regrettait de les mettre à la porte mais qu'il devait se rendre à un RDV.

Les deux ébènes ne rechignèrent pas et prirent la route à pied pour rentré, la cheville de Sasuke mystérieusement guérit. Les petits vieux avec leurs déambulateurs devaient sûrement aller plus vite qu'eux vu le mal qu'ils avaient à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais même à la vitesse escargot ils finirent par arriver dans le quartier où tous deux résidaient, se séparant sans un mot à un carrefour Sasuke entra dans sa rue pour rejoindre la villa qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Il était à la moitié de sa rue quand un chat noir traversa la route devant lui pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté en le regardant. Sasuke maugréa dans sa barbe en le regardant d'un œil sombre. « Maudit chat, tu vas me porter la poisse. » Et oui notre cher ébène était légèrement superstitieux. Mais vu son état il préféra prendre le risque et continue son chemin, au lieu de faire le tour du pâté de maison pour ne pas, de ce fait, croiser la route du matou.

Arrivé devant son portail, il entendit un bruit de course et se retourna pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air plaqué au sol par un poids sur son torse qui lui coupa le souffle, puis lutta pour ne pas se faire étouffer par la suite par une langue baveuse.

-Akamaruuu, reviens ici.

Le poids se retira se son abdomen et il prit une grande bouffée d'air en se mettant assis avant de regarder le propriétaire de l'immense molosse l'aillant assaillie sans crier gare.

-Je…je suis désolé Sasuke…vraiment…

L'ébène se releva et s'épousseta, un air bougon sur le visage.

-Fait gaffe la prochaine fois Kiba.

Il tourna les talons pour entrer dans sa propriété. Entrant sans un mot, se déchaussant et partant vers la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche vu son état après l'attaque du l'énorme peluche blanche de son cher voisin. Il entendit la porte du bas claquer derrière lui, mais se doutant que c'était son frère qui rentrait, il n'en fit pas cas et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche.

Il se détendit sous l'eau chaude une bonne demi-heure avant d'en ressortir et de se sécher. C'est lorsqu'il ressortit encore légèrement humide, avec simplement un boxer et un bas de jogging descendant bien bas sur ses hanches fines, qu'il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir.

Il soupira en descendant ouvrir. Il ne vérifia même pas qui était là par l'œil de bœuf et ouvrit dans la volée. Découvrant un jeune homme de vingt sept ans les cheveux décoloré blanc, deux points rouges entre ses deux yeux déjà bien injectés de sang de si bon matin.

-Yo, suke-kun, il est là ton frangin ?

-'jour Kimimaro, vu qu'il vient tout juste de rentrer, je pense qu'il dort là.

-Ok gros, je repasserais plus tard, peace mon gars.

-Ouai, ouai, c'est ça à plus Kim.

Il referma la porte avec un grand soupir et remonta pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais en passant devant celle de son frère, il entendit des bruits bizarres et décida d'entrer pour voir si les cauchemars de son ainé ne lui avait pas reprit et donc l'en faire sortir. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce pour se figer dans l'élan, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Là, devant lui, sur le lit de son aîné, se trouvait Naruto le dos contre la tête de lit, la tête rejeté en arrière, la peau parsemé de gouttes de sueurs, la respiration haché et les pommettes rosées. Une forme sous le drap, qu'il qualifia vite comme étant son frère, était très occupé entre les jambes du blond à première vu. Sasuke vint pincer son nez pour y retenir un saignement sous la vision bien trop forte pour ses neurones encore sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Naruto lui jeta un regard avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent et qu'il essaye d'articuler difficilement, sous le doux traitement de l'aîné.

-I…Ita…Itachi…ar…arrête… ton…frère…

Une tête ébène ressortit de sous les draps, avec un regard peu rassurant dirigé vers son cadet, celui-ci aurait parié les avoir vu passer au rouge un instant. Il déglutit difficilement avant de faire un pas en arrière sous l'aura meurtrière de son grand frère.

-Dé…désolé… s'empressa t-il de dire, droit comme un piquet.

-Sors d'ici. S'entendit-il répondre d'une voix grave et glaciale.

Le cadet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ressortit en refermant bien vite derrière lui et se réfugiant dans sa propre chambre. « Saï va être aussi ravi que moi d'apprendre ça », se dit-il, complètement découragé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage en signe de désespoir et alla s'écrouler sur son lit en maugréant contre son traître de frère qui lui avait piqué son fantasme sous le nez. « Je te maudit Itachi ».

Pendant se temps là dans la chambre d'Itachi, Naruto lâcha un pouffement. Le regard noir de l'aîné revint sur lui et le blond éclata franchement de rire en croisant ses orbes sombres. Itachi vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en penchant la tête légèrement.

-Et ça te fait rire toi ?

Un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres son blond lui répondit.

-Non mais tu as vu sa tête ? Franchement c'était excellent.

Et il repartit en pouffement incontrôlable.

-Et bien je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire dans se cas.

Et sur ces mots les lèvres fines vinrent s'emparer des siennes avant qu'une main baladeuse ne s'empare de son membre s'étant quelque peu calmé sous l'apparition du cadet Uchiha. Mais remonta bien vite sous les caresses et les baisers enflammés de son amant. Naruto recommença à haleter de concert avec l'ébène lui dévorant à présent le cou. Sa main halée s'empara du lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et d'un geste habile il en mit sur les doigts de son autre main avant de jeter le tube et de venir titiller l'entrée de son aimé de ses doigts fouineurs.

Itachi lâcha un long râle quand un doigt entra en lui pour deux, trois allés retours avant qu'un deuxième le rejoigne aussitôt en un gémissement de satisfaction. Le blond sourit avant de mordiller son cou et de lui souffler à l'oreille.

-Et bien Itachi, te serais tu déjà préparé à ma venue ?

L'ainé sortit la tête de la gorge couleur miel et plongea ses abysses dans les saphirs de Naruto, il avait les yeux emplies de désir et un frison parcourra l'échine du blond quand l'ébène se cambra sur ses doigts, rejetant la tête en arrière et poussant un petit cri de plaisir. Le sourire du renard s'agrandit et il en profita pour glisser un troisième doigt.

-Haaa…Naru…viens…je…hmmm…

-Tout de suite bébé.

Il retira ses doigts en douceur avant de prendre les hanches fines fermement et de le relever sur les genoux, retirant la main de sa hanche droite pour venir placer la pointe de sa verge sur l'entrée palpitante de l'ébène. Itachi une fois en place l'empala d'un coup précis et deux cris d'extase sortir de leur gorge, l'un plus grave que l'autre.

-Haaa…Tachi…putain…tu…t'es trop bon…

-Haaa…ha…ha…

Itachi eu un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle qui s'était coupé sous l'intrusion mais s'en remit bien vite pour commencer à se déhancher langoureusement, aidé des poignes puissantes sur ses flancs.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides mais Naruto voulais le faire décoller au septième ciel et d'un mouvement de bassin, il les fit rouler sur le lit et passant ses avants bras sous ses cuisses avant de se rengainer d'un coup franc, qui fit crier encore plus fort son bel ébène.

Itachi n'en pouvait plus, les genoux pratiquement de chaque côté de sa tête, il quémanda un baiser qui lui fut accordé avec passion, avant qu'il ne le brise sous l'effet de sa prostate bien trop chahuter pour lui permettre d'étouffer ses cris de plaisirs. Les deux amants étaient à bout, ne pouvoir retenir leur montée vers un orgasme qui les faucha de plein fouet. En faisant hurler l'un dans un cri d'extase pure et grogner le second en un soulagement de jouissance immense dans une dernière poussée, faisant s'arquer leur deux corps l'un vers l'autre.

Naruto s'écroula littéralement sur le torse pâle, tous deux reprenant difficilement leurs souffles.

Ce fut après un bon quart d'heure que les deux amants se couchèrent l'un près de l'autre en se regardant et que Naruto amorça la conversation.

-Je crois que l'on à dût achever le mental de ton frère là.

-Franchement pour un tel orgasme, je m'en contrefous.

Naruto ricana en caressant la joue blanche de son aimé.

-Tu aurais quand même put le mettre au courant pour nous deux, ça va faire presque six mois maintenant.

-C'était bien plus amusant comme ça, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je pouvais rire quand il me parlait de son fantasme sur patte de son job.

-Hein ? Qui ça ? Lui demanda très intelligemment Naruto.

Itachi le regarda avec un sourcil levé. Etait-il sérieux ? Il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué ? L'ébène pouffa de rire devant la tête que faisait son amant, bien trop naïf pour son bien.

-Naruto ouvre les yeux. Tu es le fantasme de tous le journal. Hommes et femmes confondu.

Le blond rougit et se renfrogna.

-Ne dit donc pas de bêtises, idiot.

Itachi lui souris et s'en amusa, son petit blond était vraiment bien trop innocent et gentil avec l'humanité toute entière. Mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui. Il se redressa pour venir reprendre ses lèvres, lui avait envie d'un second round et vu la fougue dont son amant lui répondit, il était prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Quand les bruits suspects recommencèrent à s'élever dans la maison, Sasuke se renfonça l'oreiller sur la tête pour essayer d'étouffer les sons indécents que pouvait émettre son aîné et il grogna en se lamentant.

-Nonnnnnn, pas encore…putainnn….

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà un petit OS délire d'auteurs pour un petit jeu-défit sur 5points précis partagé avec Narunette, les 5 points à respecter était :**

**-Sasuke vs Sai comme l'on voulait amener le sujet.**

**-Incrusté Kimimaro hippie.**

**-Faire apparaitre Itachi.**

**-Qu'il y ai un chat, un chien, un renard.**

**-Et enfin un lemon**

**Je pense que tous les points y sont^^**

**Aller lire la version de Narunette la sienne à pour titre « Qui aura Naruto ? » et voir les différents délires sur une même base peut être vraiment très sympa^^.**

**A très bientôt à tous.**


End file.
